Mobile communication by means of cellular networks is an integral part of modern life. One example of cellular networks is the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology. The conventional LTE technology employs a radio access technology (RAT) referred to as: evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA). E-UTRA RAT employs a bandwidth of 1.4-20 MHz.
Within the 3GPP framework, further RATs are being investigated which aim at meeting target criteria such as: low cost, low complexity, low power consumption.
One RAT investigated is Machine Type Communication (MTC). MTC is a variation of 3GPP LTE communication and employs a reduced bandwidth of 1.4 MHz. The data rate is limited up to 1 MBps. For example: See 3GPP Technical Report (TR) 36.888 V12.0.0 (June 2013). MTC RAT may be based on E-UTRA RAT.
A further RAT investigated is Narrow Band Internet of Things (NB-IoT). Development targets refer to a bandwidth of 180 kHz and a data rate of approximately 100 kbps. See 3GPP RP-151621 “New Work Item: NarrowBand IOT (NB-IOT)”. As can be seen, NB-IoT employs a narrowband carrier if compared to, both, LTE and MTC. NB-IoT RAT may be based on E-UTRA RAT.
Techniques of communicating according to the NB-IoT RAT face certain restrictions and drawbacks. E.g., within existing frameworks of NB-IoT, the data rate is fixed to a comparably low value. Further, the data rate is statically fixed and dynamic adaptation of the data rate is not possible or only possible to a limited degree.